This invention relates to a polypropylene composition.
In order to improve stiffness, heat resistance, dimensional stability, coating property, etc. of polypropylene, and also to reduce overall production cost, fillers such as calcium carbonate have heretofore been incorporated thereinto. Incorporation of such fillers, however, causes marked reduction in impact strength.
Recently, attempts to add fillers which have been treated with various substance such as coupling agents, surface treating agents, etc. to base resin have been made in order to eliminate the above-described defect. These methods, however, cannot improve the impact strength sufficiently.